Things Unsaid
by MarieBoheme
Summary: No matter how old she gets, no matter how many of life's milestones pass her by, Makoto will always seek out her sister's approval. Written for Day 2 of Makoto Niijima Week 2019: Sisters.


Even at the age of twenty-five, Makoto still yearned for her sister's approval.

As a child, she constantly mirrored Sae. She begged her father to dress her in the same clothes, and would do her best to mimic her mannerisms and way of speaking. Whenever Sae had a new favorite - a color, a dish, a book - it quickly became Makoto's favorite as well. She still remembered with embarrassment when Sae had brought home her first boyfriend, and Makoto had begged her father to know when she would meet her own Soji.

_Not for many years if I have anything to say about it, my little Mako-chan, _he'd replied with a chuckle.

The need to imitate her sister subsided as she got older and forged her own path. But she still sought out Sae's guidance and craved her endorsement when she made major life decisions. Something that hadn't been difficult to earn when it came to her education or career path. After Sae had gotten over the initial shock of her little sister being a member of the country's most notorious vigilante group, of course.

Years later, though, she still couldn't seem to get a clear answer on her sister's opinion regarding one very important part of her life: her relationship with Ren.

They'd kept their romance a secret from the older Niijima sister at the beginning, waiting until Shido's change of heart and Ren's release from prison before deciding to tell her together. While Makoto wasn't sure what to expect (it _was _the first time she had brought home a boyfriend, not to mention one that her sister had personally arrested and then set free), she was still taken aback by Sae's reaction. Or rather, lack of a reaction.

As the couple sat in silence on the sofa, hands clasped nervously, she simply looked them up and down before stating, "Okay, then. Will he be staying for dinner?"

Her relationship was something that was never discussed with Sae, aside from informing her when she would be coming home late or spending the night away. Many times, Makoto tried to initiate a heart to heart between the two, only for the older Niijima to suddenly change the subject or find a reason to leave the room.

The closest they had ever gotten to the subject was when Sae discovered that the teenage daughter of one of her coworkers was pregnant, which she used as an impromptu opportunity to discuss their sex life.

"Have all the fun you want, but make sure you're protected. And don't make the mistake of thinking pulling out is enough. I'm not babysitting for you, Makoto. You know how I feel about children," she announced plainly over dinner one evening, sipping cooly on her soup as the younger Niijima sputtered and nearly choked on her food.

She'd thought the time had finally come when she announced she would be moving in with Ren during her last year of university. While Sae grilled her about the state of her finances and the responsibilities of renting, she never touched the subject of whether or not Makoto was ready emotionally to begin living with her boyfriend.

After seven years together, it was almost pathetic the way she still clung to the idea that this dynamic would change. Especially since she was the only one who seemed interested in doing something about it.

"I'm fine with it, you know that," Ren tried to reassure her as they lay in bed one night. "There are worse things than indifference. Plus, she owns a gun and knows half the criminals in the city. If she really hated me, I'd be long gone by now."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Well, it bothers _me. _We just told my sister we're getting _married_, and she barely reacted. She showed more emotion when I told her about the new briefcase I bought for work. I just wish she'd talk to me."

"Well, it _was _a nice briefcase."

"Ren," she warned.

He sighed, slipping an arm under her shoulders so that she could huddle into his chest. She knew that he wished he could fix this for her, but it was out of his hands. "I know, Mako, I know. She'll come around eventually."

* * *

"Ryui, keep your mouth closed while you're chewing. You're embarrassing yourself!"

"Geez, will ya stop interrupting me? I'm trying to tell a story here!"

"See, what I mean?" Ann hissed as she wiped at her cheek. "You just spit on me!"

Makoto sighed as she watched her two friends bicker back and forth from her spot against the wall. Despite having been in a relationship for over two years now, they couldn't go a single social function without getting into an argument over something petty. The only difference being that now they usually made up by sucking on each other's faces, sometimes not even waiting before they were in private. Hopefully they could control themselves tonight. She made a mental note to cut off their alcohol supply early.

"Some things never change, huh?" Ren asked suddenly from beside her. She couldn't help but jump a little, not having noticed his presence. Makoto hated how sneaky he could be. "What are you doing over here all by yourself? It's your party."

"It's _our _party," she corrected him, leaning against his side and sighing contentedly as he wrapped an arm around her. "And I'm just taking it all in."

Ren let out a hum, sipping his drink as he observed the room. "Well, it _is _an odd bunch, I'll give you that. The next time all of them will be in the same room again will be..."

"The wedding," Makoto supplied, feeling a knot of nerves and excitement at the word. In her periphery, she could tell that Ren was grinning at her widely.

At first, she'd been reluctant to even have this party. She hated being placed in social situations where she would be the center of attention, and the anticipation of the upcoming wedding was stressful enough. But her friends, Haru in particular, had been insistent that they be allowed to throw her and Ren an engagement celebration and eventually she acquiesced.

Unsurprisingly, Sojiro had offered up Leblanc as the venue. In the years since Ren had moved out, the attic had been renovated to accommodate extra seating, which became necessary as the café increased in popularity due to Haru taking a vested interest in its success. Although Sojiro hadn't formally relinquished any ownership of his business, he was letting her take on more and more of the management responsibilities.

Aside from the other members of the Phantom Thieves, the only other attendees were Sojiro, Mishima, Sae, and Ren's parents, who had made the journey to Tokyo for the occasion. They hadn't visited since the engagement, and Ren's mother had so far spent the entire time gushing about the wedding and hinting not so subtly about when she could expect her first grandchild. To which Ren had immediately placed a glass of wine in his mother's hand and ushered her away from a very flustered Makoto.

As she took in the sight of their friends and family enjoying themselves, she couldn't help but feel foolish about her initial reluctance to hold this get together. Ryuji and Ann were no longer arguing but leaning against each other as they listened politely as Mishima described his latest passion project. Haru and Sojiro were having what seemed from afar to be a serious discussion, most likely regarding a new idea for a recipe or brew. Morgana sat perched on Haru's shoulder, offering up the occasional comment which she helpfully translated for the older man. Futaba and Yusuke were huddled together at one of the corner booths, watching a video on one of their phones while they shared a set of earphones, both completely oblivious to the party surrounding them.

Makoto's attention shifted to Sae, who was busy talking to Ren's father. The older man had been deeply intrigued to find out that her sister was a big shot Tokyo defence lawyer, and had been inundating her with questions about the local justice system and her various cases all night. He seemed to know more about Sae's career than she did these days. Ren had apologized for his dad's behaviour, but Makoto found his interest endearing. His wife stood next to him, nodding politely and reprimanding her husband whenever he asked something she thought to be inappropriate.

Ren followed her line of vision. "Sae and my parents seem to be getting along. Can't believe it took them this long to finally meet."

"I do," she muttered. It had been impossible, despite many years of trying, to convince Sae to take a few days off from the office to travel to Ren's hometown. And she always seemed to be particularly busy whenever the pair took their twice annual trips to Tokyo to visit their son. "I honestly thought she might cancel tonight."

Ren sighed, squeezing her upper arm reassuringly. "Well, she's here now. And that's what matters, right? Don't let it ruin your night."

"I'm not." Makoto shook her head, leaning her cheek against his shoulder and smiling up at him. "Tonight's been perfect."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling back at her as he shifted their position so he could kiss her gently. Forgetting (or not caring) that they were not quite in private, Makoto lifted a hand against his cheek before winding it into his hair to deepen the kiss.

The sound of a wolf whistle snapped the couple out of their trance, and Makoto suddenly became aware that the whole room was staring in their direction. Ryuji in particular had a massive smirk on his face, while Haru was doing her best to hide her giggles behind her hands. Ann was rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, shooting Makoto an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, I figured I'd interrupt before any clothes came off!" Ryuji yelled out, his words slightly slurred. So much for controlling his alcohol consumption. Ann smacked him on the arm.

Makoto groaned, trying to hide the flush rising to her face with her glass while pointedly not looking in the direction of her sister and future in-laws. Ren seemed unfazed, shrugging as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Ignore that simpleton, Makoto," Futaba piped up. "You two are too adorable to handle. I can't wait until you're officially my sister."

Yusuke let out an exaggerated sigh, shaking his head at the younger girl. "That is entirely inaccurate, as I've reminded you many times now."

"Stop being a buzzkill, Inari!"

"I am not being a _buzzkill, _I am simply pointing out the fact that-"

Makoto didn't register the rest of the squabble as she was distracted by the sound of footsteps in her periphery making their way down the café stairs. Her sister had disappeared.

She placed her drink down on one of the tables before following after her quickly, her mind already playing her side of the argument she expected they were about to have. Could Sae really not be bothered to stay until the party was over? Was even _that _too much to ask for?

Her sister was already standing in front of Leblanc with her back to the café entrance. She spun around at the sound of the door opening as Makoto stepped outside, the two sisters locking eyes.

Makoto's demeanour instantly softened at the look on her sister's face. "Sis? What's wrong?"

Sae shook her head, reaching up a hand to wipe at her eyes, which had started to water. "Nothing...I just needed some air."

Emboldened by a mixture of alcohol and the emotions of the evening, Makoto rushed to close the distance between the two of them, wrapping her arms around her sister. Sae stiffened at the unexpected gesture, her arms hovering in the air around Makoto for several beats before returning the embrace. Makoto could feel her own eyes beginning to tear up. When was the last time she had hugged her sister? She couldn't even remember.

"I wish Dad was here," she said.

"Me too," Sae responded quietly. "He would be so proud of you. _I'm _so proud of you, Makoto."

Makoto released her hold on her sister to look her in the eyes, surprised by the amount of emotion there. "Sis…"

"I know I'm not the best at these things," she began, "but I just want you to know that I'm so glad that you have found happiness in your life. That you have someone that _makes_ you so happy."

Makoto nodded, no longer able to hold in her tears as a few escaped down her cheek. She wiped at her face with the sleeve of her blouse. "Thank you, Sis. That means - it means a lot to me. To both of us."

They stood in silence for a moment before an odd expression swept over Sae's face, the corners of her lips twitching slightly. "You know, if Dad was still around, I think he and Ren would get along quite well."

Makoto let out a small laugh, the comment taking her by surprise. "You think so?"

Sae reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her sister's ear. "Yes. They have the same ridiculous sense of humor. And part of what made Dad a great detective was his strong sense of right and wrong, something which we both know he shares with your fiancé." Makoto felt a warmth flow through her at the word, she still wasn't used to hearing it. Let alone from her sister. "Most importantly, I know he would see how well he treats you, with so much love and kindness...and he'd know you're in good hands."

For the second time that night, Makoto enveloped her sister in a tight hug. They both knew in that moment what Sae was trying to convey, even if she couldn't say it outright.

They would need to return to the party soon, but for now, she could revel in the knowledge that she'd finally gotten her sister's approval.

* * *

Notes:

Writing Sae was fun. I will definitely be revisiting her character in the future. My interpretation of her is that even though she loves her sister she has a hard time having difficult conversations with her. Especially when it comes to Ren, since she's protective of Makoto and also harbors some residual guilt over the role she played in hunting down the Phantom Thieves, his near murder and convincing him to turn himself in near the end of the game.


End file.
